Faithless
by WickedLust
Summary: Believeing his godfather is dead Harry turns to drugs, Will Sirius be able to save Harry before it's to late
1. Chapter 1

Faithless

Ok this is a prequel to my story Betrayal. Here are some things you need to know before I start this story.

Harry is extremely powerful he is more powerful then Dumbledore.

Harry and Ginny have been together since third year.

Harry is the hair to Godric Gryffindor

Harry has his own room in Gryffindor tower being the hair to Godric and has a painting of Godric in there.

Harry does not have part of Voldemort's soul inside him I never really understood the Horcrux so they don't exist

Harry's powers include

Parselmouth

Ability to since portkeys, apparition, and other magical transportation

Elemental Wizard

Wandless Magic

Apparition inside Hogwarts

Control over wards

Here's what happened up until sixth year which is where the story will start

Second Year – Harry finds out he is the hair of Godric when he uses his sword to slay the basilisk

Third Year – remains the same

Fourth Year – Harry learns he can sense portkeys before the world cup. He enters the tournament still, but neither he nor Cedric take the cup when Harry senses it's a portkeys. Voldemort returns to power when Crouch Jr. Hit's him with the cutting hex and seals his blood.

Fifth Year - Everything happens the same except Sirius doesn't really die, but Harry does not know that.

We will start at the beginning of the summer in six year, and move on don't worry there will be some fighting hehehehe.


	2. Chapter 1MidSixth Year

**Faithless **

**Chapter One – Mid-Sixth Year**

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, when Hermione showed up. He couldn't believe it was her, and what was she doing here. She looked a little older then she did when he last saw her. So it must be good, that she's here.

"Sirius, you need to tell Harry you're still alive." Hermione stated. Making Sirius frown more, no one knew he was alive besides the order, so how did Hermione find out. What if Harry found out is that why she's here.

"Sirius, just listen, I come from the future exactly three months into the future. I am here to save Harry. See about right now, Harry is being busted with heroin in his school trunk. He has been using it to numb the feelings over your death. Well he got suspended from school, until Harry was clean again. Anyways when he went back to his Aunt and Uncles they put him in rehab. He just got out two days ago. Anyways he's going to find out about you while he is in there. It will be in the paper that will cause him to lose it. Once he gets out he's going to believe you don't want him hints why you faked his death. In his depression, he will get some more heroin and kill himself. He leaves behind this note. So please go save him before it's too late."

Sirius takes the note and starts reading it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't understand why you did this to me. For almost a year letting me believe you were dead. I won't tell you how much your rejection pains me. Nor will I tell you how your lies hurt me either. It comes down to the fact that, I can't go on anymore. So I guess this is my last will in testament. Ironic isn't it, just six months ago I was reading yours and now hopefully you are reading mine. I want to leave all the stuff I own split three ways. I want you to give some of my gold to Ron, some more to Hermione and you take the rest. I guess since it was all yours anyways, anything you left me I want you to have back. I found out while I was in that hellhole they call rehab, that I own seventy-five percent of the daily prophets I want that, share to go to Ron. I also found out that I am the last heir of Godric I want Dumbledore, to have the sward, and access to the Hogwarts vault. Since I own 1/4__th__ of the school I want Ron to have my room. My most prized fire bolt, I want you to give to Ginny. She will need it actually she will make a decent seeker. Keep Hedwig I think she will be happy with you. As for one Potter Manor, I leave to my Uncle and Aunt. They do deserve something, since they have tried to help me though my drug problem. The rest of my stuff goes to you. I request that one Godric Hollow be restored and left in the memory of my parents. I am leaving one last thing to Remus. I own the rights to the wolfsbain potion. Since my mother created it, I leave that to him. I hope Snape will make it for him, and he can earn money from it. If I knew I owned it before hand I would have handed it over to him on the spot. Sirius I am also leaving my memory of the rat. I hope that they will free you for his murder which you did not do. _

_I won't lie and say I never loved you Sirius. I loved you more than anything, you were my father. Maybe not by blood, but you were still my dad. I am also including something that I made which will remove your dear Mum, off that wall. I hope you are well and I love you. _

_Harry James Potter_

_Sirius sat there reading the letter crying. "So he kills himself believing that I don't love him anymore doesn't he?" Hermione just nods. "I have to leave now Sirius, but please save Harry." She fades out of the kitchen. _

_Once She was gone Sirius stands up and walks over to the fireplace throwing floo into it. Calling out, "Hogwarts Headmasters Office." Sirius floos out of Grimmualed Place planning on saving his godson from he reached the headmasters office, He was shocked to see Dumbledore sitting there writing a letter. "Sirius, It's a suprise to see you. I was just writing you. It's about Harry."_


End file.
